fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
White Lions
The White Lions is a legal guild located in a small village known as Lion Village located in the country of Seven. While this guild was disbanded for many years, the reemergence of the previous master and his defeat has allowed the newly appointed master, Greed, to bring back the guild from extinction. Recreating it once more following the image left behind by the many tails he had heard from his late master, who at one point was the guild ace. This guild will follow the rules it once upheld, helping any and all that need it, providing a sense of safety and peace for all. Providing "hope", for the faithless, born of disaster and striking down all who might seek to create chaos. This guild accepts all, even those with a darkened past that have seen or even been the cause of conflict. This allows those of shady pasts to atone for their sins by living their life's for the sake of others, though true atonement may be impossible, the guild allows for a fresh start. Location and Facilities This guild is located in the country of Seven, within the boundaries of Lion Village. This village is of decent size compared to the much larger ones, though it is more then perfect for the up and coming guild. While the village is somewhat distant from any other village or city, it has been able to get by through trade and tourism as they host many festivals throughout the year as well as having one of the most diversified shopping centers within the guild building. The guild building has been newly refurbished as it was destroyed at one point and then turned into a hospital later on. Though now the guild building has been rebuilt to its full glory, which is located at the edge of the village. This large building is capable of accommodating nearly one-thousand people comfortably, being five stories high. The first floor being the community hall, which is where all the people, either tourists or locals gather to talk, have drinks or food and look for missions on the many job boards plastered on the walls. This is also a great place to gather information as many travelers from around the world stop by on a daily basis. Which allows the guild itself to gather information as well as stay in tuned with the events of the world. The barkeep being one of the most informative people within Seven, that has no qualms with sharing his information. Though he will never share any sensitive information of the guild members unless granted permission by the members. The second floor is the location of the many shops that overrun the floor. This floor looking like that of a shopping district, with stalls and large shops that vary from food, weapons, materials etc. This is also where most of the trade and alliances are made with the various other cities and villages. While these shops are located in the guild building, they are not part of the guild, but rather a percent of the earnings go straight into improving the village itself. The shops do quite well as it is a place that most mercenary groups visit to resupply for their journeys. This is also the floor where any traveler or other guilds can make requests or post jobs that are taken to the first floor for the members to see. All these shops are protected by the guild itself and are interviewed by the village leader and guild master in order to be allowed to set up their shops allowing to set a proper shopping district with no shady elements. This floor also give the guild yet another means of trading information with many travelers that visit the shops. The third floor is used for the members of the guild, which they use to either live or for other purposes such as storage or for what ever they may need. Most of the members use these rooms to store their supplies and treasures as these rooms are secured by many magic locks that can only be opened through special keys with the respective mage's magic signature. These rooms are all reinforced greatly to the point of withstanding strong spells. This is do to the fact it is the floor closest to that of the training rooms above. In fact some of these rooms are even used for training purposes as well, though it a is more for meditating and training the mind rather then the body. The fourth floor houses the many training rooms, where the guild members often tread, in order to increase and master their skills and magic. This floor is reinforced, to the point of being able to withstand powerful explosions, or shockwaves without compromising the rest of the building. This floor is also a combination of two floors allowing for enough space for the guild members to train. There are five different training rooms that the guild members can use and unlike the rest of the other rooms, these five rooms are the largest within the whole building. This even allows for flight training as their is plenty of room to fly around. While there are only five rooms in this floor, each room is capable of accommodating many people with a desire to train. The building, while it has stairs to reach the different floors, it also has two elevators. These Elevators can even go to the roof, where there is a giant pool used for recreational purposes and to a basement underneath the giant building. This basement houses the archives of the building as well as some sort of hall of fame, which houses information of all the previous members for anybody to read. Allowing people to truly immerse themselves in the guilds rich history. Events Festival of Man: This is a two day event that covers the history of the world. This being the only day the shops in the second floor of the guild building close down for these two days. This is do to the fact the shops and stalls get set up all over the village in order to properly accommodate all the visitors during these two festive days. During the first day, the people celebrate by playing games, enjoying food and buying souvenirs, while mid-day a parade symbolizing the history the world takes place, though it is mostly the good side of humanity that is shown in this event. The people creating floats of major events within the known history showing the peaceful and joyous times the world has experienced. While at night the people are surprised by the hundreds of fireworks blocking the night sky. The second day covers the same agenda with a few exceptions. When night falls on the second day, a banquet prepared by all the stalls take place. This allowing people to eat and dance as they please under the blanket of the night sky. During this time, another parade of smaller magnitude takes place though this time it covers the history of the village and it's guild, as a means of entertainment for all spectators. God of Scavenger: This is a week long event that is actually a race involving many cities and villages. This race starts and ends in Lion Village. This is a teamed event that requires a group of three to five. Before the race starts, each team is given the racing route, a list of ten items and one clue. In order to win, the team must acquire all items on their list and return to Lion Village. To start the race fairly, the initial clue is the same for all teams as well as each item being the same for every team though the locations differ. Upon reaching a city, town or village, the team is awarded a new clue they must solve in order to find the next item on their list, located within their set destinations. Though this is were things might get interesting as the clues become more difficult to the teams that arrive last. Meaning each clue given is incredibly simplistic for the first team that arrives. Then it gets more complicated after each team, giving an advantage to those that arrive first. There are set rules the contestants must follow. First, no magic is allowed once they reach a new destination. No flying magic is allowed as well as no teleportation magic. In order to acquire a new clue, all members must be present. Meaning that a team cannot send a single mage to acquire a clue as they must all be present in order to get a clue. Fighting is completely legal, meaning you can use any means, within the rules to slow down the other teams. Though the obvious should be that no killing is allowed. The teams are followed around by magical devices that broadcast the events of their travels to the various cities,villages and towns partaking in the event. History The guild was a respectable and quite a reputable guild long ago, having fought along side the people to overcome adversity. Like many other guilds they had humble beginnings, undertaking any job they came across no matter the importance. They would hardly deny any request, unless it was shady ones of course. Under the leadership of the many guild masters, the guild had become a house hold name within the country of Seven and all the surrounding countries. Unfortunately the guild had been disbanded after the fourth guild master Raion, was supposedly killed. Though this was found out to be false, but rather Raion had converted the guild and some of its members into a dark guild. Under the direct command of Phoenix Rising. Members Guild Spell White Lion: